


Possession

by MistIolite



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Inspired by the doll skit from Thailand series, Platonic Soulmates, Possessed, YYY.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Haruto meets Doyoung who appeared to him as a ghost.
Relationships: Kim Doyoung (MAGNUM)/Watanabe Haruto
Kudos: 4





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940847) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I decided to rewrite my orphan fic.

Haruto sitting peacefully at his bedroom desk when he felt the cold breeze past him. He hugged his body. 

“I need to get back to home, Korea, how did I traveled so far here to Japan?” Doyoung standing behind him as an invisible silhouette.

Haruto touched his shoulder unsure.

“Am not an illusion, get over it Haruto San.” Doyoung eye rolled as he turned around.

“Did you just read my mind-?”

“I went through you, saw everything accidentally. My first time being a ghost cut me slack.” Doyoung winced as he crossed his arms.

Haruto rubbed his eyes.

“It’s not my problem, go back to Korea yourself.” Haruto ultimately tells him pointing to the door.

Doyoung tilts his head giving him a weird look. “Can I possessed you then? I’m not sneaking back illegally-“

“You just did.” Haruto laughed at his comment.

“Accidentally, tho.”


End file.
